


El domador de perros

by CandyKiraneko



Series: Mientras dormías [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Aoba Johsai partyrockin', Bad Boys, Disco, Drunk Oikawa is my entire life, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ship these two so badly, Kyoken-chan needs some love, M/M, Nobody cares this pairing, Partying, Sleep, drunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKiraneko/pseuds/CandyKiraneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba odiaba salir de fiesta. No entendía del todo bien qué de todo lo que le rodeaba en aquellos momentos era exactamente la parte divertida a la que se referían con "fiesta": ¿las luces de colores que le daban dolor de cabeza? ¿esa música horrible y chillona que parecía provenir de la garganta de un cerdo en plena matanza? ¿el ambiente cargado por culpa de la muchedumbre? ¿la gente que se restregaba sin ningún pudor, tratando de llevarse al primero que se dejara al baño de hombres a…? Qué asco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El domador de perros

Yahaba odiaba salir de fiesta. No entendía del todo bien qué de todo lo que le rodeaba en aquellos momentos era exactamente la parte divertida a la que se referían con "fiesta": ¿las luces de colores que le daban dolor de cabeza? ¿esa música horrible y chillona que parecía provenir de la garganta de un cerdo en plena matanza? ¿el ambiente cargado por culpa de la muchedumbre? ¿la gente que se restregaba sin ningún pudor, tratando de llevarse al primero que se dejara al baño de hombres a…? Qué asco. 

− ¡Shigeru-chan! − se volvió al oír su nombre, encontrándose de frente con el rostro de Oikawa Tooru −. No bailas nada, amaruragugado.

− ¿Ama-qué? 

− Creo que pretendía decir "amargado" − intervino Iwaizumi, que no tardó en aparecer detrás del colocador. Bendito Iwaizumi. 

− ¡Iwa-chan! − Oikawa se colgó del cuello del susodicho, muy contento de volver a verle −. Erdes mi mededjor ammigo, te quieruro mu... cho... 

− Ya, ya... − Iwaizumi sostenía a su amigo para que no se fuera contra el suelo. Yahaba nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de la nula resistencia al alcohol que tenía ese chico. 

Siempre igual. Oikawa decidía -vete tú a saber por qué- que quería salir de fiesta, y trataba de arrastrar al equipo completo. De los mayores, Iwaizumi iba para asegurarse de que no acababan la noche sin capitán, pero Matsun y Maki ponían una excusa barata y se escaqueaban, así que Oikawa chantajeaba a los de cursos inferiores con que si acudían a la cita podrían quedarse con las posiciones de los dos chicos. Los de primero -pobres novatos ignorantes- caían en la trampa, y por su parte, él... 

− Shigeru-chan, si sigues teniendo un palo metido por el culo, le doy el puesto de capitán a otro − Ahí estaba la razón por la que estaba desperdiciando una noche de sábado allí en lugar de estar en su casa leyendo. Y es que, si había algo que Yahaba deseaba sobre todas las cosas, era ser capitán. Era su sueño desde que empezó a jugar en la escuela media, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente brillante como para conseguirlo. Y ahora, Oikawa, el capitán al que tanto admiraba, que jugaba en la misma posición que él, se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata. Claro que iba a salir "de fiesta" con él si tenía que hacerlo para lograrlo. 

Ahora ya... Eso de pasárselo bien era más complicado. 

−Capitán, creo que el que lleva unas copas de más eres tú... 

− ¿Yo? Estoy perufecutamente − balbuceó mientras trastabillaba, con la suerte de que Iwaizumi seguía manteniéndole sujeto. Yahaba estaba seguro de que detrás de la tierna historia de los amigos de la infancia, esos dos tenían algo. Eran casi tan obvios como Matsun y Maki, y mira que esos compartían cabina en el vestuario... Igualmente, no era asunto suyo. Solo se alegraba de que el desastroso -pero brillante- Oikawa Tooru tuviera alguien que evitara que se cayera por un barranco el día menos pensado. 

−Yahaba − La voz de Iwaizumi en mitad del alboroto le trajo de vuelta a la realidad −. Voy a llevarme a este idiota a casa ya. 

− Genial − respiró tranquilo. Una vez ellos se fueran sería libre de volver a su casa él también. 

− Kunimi y Kindaichi están por allí − Qué buena gente era Iwaizumi. Como si no supiera que iba a salir huyendo despavorido en cualquier momento. 

− Nos vamos, ¡pásalo bien! 

− ¡Gracias! ¡Igualmente! 

Yahaba esperó un par de minutos antes de iniciar su recorrido hacia la salida del local. Miró su reloj de pulsera: las doce y media. Bueno, no estaba mal. Si se daba prisa, todavía podría dormir algo y levantarse temprano para estudiar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, el destino le deparaba una noche muy diferente a la que él estaba planeando. El desastre inició de manera fría, pero húmeda... 

− ¡Lo siento muchísimo! − exclamó la chica. 

− No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente − Yahaba contuvo sus ganas de exigirle a la chica que le pagara unos pantalones nuevos después de haberle vaciado su copa encima. Genial, era la manera ideal de terminar la noche: apestando a granadina. 

− ¿Te acompaño a que te limpies eso? − preguntó. Yahaba la miró por primera vez. Era muy mona, y las amigas que le estaban haciendo un estudio completo con la mirada desde detrás mientras cuchicheaban, también. 

−No, gracias − respondió sin más. No tenía ganas de convertirse en la comidilla de aquel grupo de amigas. Además, la idea de que tal vez pudieran haberle tirado el cubata encima aposta para hablar con él le cabreaba demasiado. En cualquier otra situación hubiera desplegado todas sus artes -a las que sus envidiosos amigos llamaban "fanfarronerías"- para acabar la noche con ella, pero las discotecas el único sentimiento que le despertaban era el de querer abandonarlas cuanto antes, y a ser posible, solo. 

Yahaba dejó atrás a las chicas y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse. Otros, por lo menos, diez minutos de sueño perdidos. Chascó la lengua, molesto. Definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte.

− ¡Yahaba! − sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Nunca iba a poder abandonar ese horrible lugar. 

− ¿Qué quieres, Kindaichi? − preguntó agotado a su compañero de equipo.

− ¿¡Cómo has dejado escapar a la pelirroja de antes!? − Oh, Dios mío. Adolescente calentorro a las doce. 

− Soy más de rubias − respondió, displicente, acordándose de la mánager de Karasuno. Igual a ella si la hubiera dejado acompañarle al baño. 

−Y... ¿tienes su teléfono? ¿la puedo llamar yo? − Pobre Kindaichi, cómo le pesaba la soledad. Era un poquito patético, pero solo un poco.   
− No se lo pedí. − se encogió de hombros − Lo siento, tío.

− ¿Me acompañas a pedírselo? − Vale. Ahora sí estaba siendo muy patético. 

−Kindaichi... 

− ¡Chicos! − Kunimi llegó hasta ellos, abriéndose paso a base de codazos entre la muchedumbre tambaleante −. ¡Venid! ¡Rápido! 

− ¿Y ahora qué pasa? − ¿Es que todo el equipo estaba confabulado para no dejarle irse a su casa? 

− ¡Perro loco se ha metido en una pelea! 

−Ese imbécil... − Kyotani Kentarou dando problemas. Cómo no −. Kunimi, llévanos. 

−Yo preferiría ir a hablar con la pelirroja... 

−He dicho que vamos. − Yahaba no sabía muy bien cómo, pero se encontró siguiendo a Kunimi por la discoteca con Kindaichi detrás a la caza de Kyotani para sacarle a tortazos de una pelea. Lo de los tortazos era preferencia personal. Tal vez sí tuviera madera de capitán. O llevara demasiado tiempo entrenando con Iwaizumi. 

− La madre que... − Efectivamente, Kyoken estaba metido en un lío. Un lío de casi dos metros de altura que parecía estar muy pero que muy enfadado. − ¡Kyotani! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! 

No supo si le ignoró o no le oyó, pero el chico ni se inmutó, y continuó arremetiendo contra el mastodonte. Si el perro loco salía entero de aquella, era gracias a que el otro tipo estaba demasiado borracho como para atinar. Como futuro capitán, Yahaba no podía permitir la noche acabara con un jugador menos. Se imaginaba a Oikawa al día siguiente echándole la culpa a él por no haber impedido que Kyotani acabara en mal estado y que por culpa de eso no pudiera jugar en el siguiente partido del Torneo de Primavera. Alguien que no es capaz de mantener al equipo unido y entero no era digno de suceder a Oikawa Tooru. Kunimi y Kindaichi serían testigos de su pasividad y cobardía, y nunca se ganaría su respeto como capitán si no demostraba que era capaz de coger al perro por las orejas. Con ese pensamiento, Yahaba se adentró en el círculo y cogió a Kyotani de la camiseta. 

−Nos vamos − le susurró al oído. El chico le dedicó una mirada iracunda y se zafó de su agarre violentamente. 

− ¡Déjame! − Y como si el intento de Yahaba por alejarle de allí le hubiera resultado una ofensa hacia su masculinidad, se lanzó contra el otro chico con más violencia que nunca. 

Shigeru, sin otro pensamiento en mente aparte de lo terrible que resultaría para su imagen como capitán que Kyotani llegara lesionado al entrenamiento, cometió el acto más estúpido que había llevado a cabo en su vida: se interpuso entre ambos. 

Sintió un dolor agudo en el lado izquierdo de la cara, y acto seguido toda la sala le empezó a dar vueltas. En mitad de la confusión pudo ver las figuras de Kurimi y Kindaichi metiéndose en el barullo para sacarle de allí, y de paso, llevarse también a Kyoken. Los kouhais yendo al rescate de su capitán. Qué patético. Aunque al menos el idiota de Kyotani había salido entero. 

− ¡Yahaba! − gritaba Kindaichi − ¡Yahaba! ¿Estás bien? 

− Sí... − se separó de Kunimi, que era quien le estaba sosteniendo, y se llevó la mano a la cara, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso. Se alegró de no tener espejos cerca. 

− ¿Dónde está ese imbécil? 

− ¿El tipo gigante? 

−No. Nuestro imbécil.   
Kyotani hizo acto de presencia frente a él, aguantando el insulto en un alarde de madurez que no esperaba que tuviera. 

− Ven conmigo. 

Se despidieron de Kunimi y Kindaichi en la puerta de la discoteca, y Yahaba obligó a Kyotani a que le acompañara hasta algún autoservicio para comprarse una bolsa de hielo. El perro loco, contra todo pronóstico, obedeció. Yahaba se preguntó si habría conseguido domesticarlo con su alarde valentía. 

− ¿Te parece bien lo que has hecho allí dentro? − le preguntó cuando tuvo la bolsa de hielo en la cara, calmándole el dolor. Se habían parado en el callejón de al lado de la tienda, un lugar silencioso y nada transitado que solo era iluminado por las luces de neón del 24-horas. 

−Empezó él − Kyotani se apoyó contra un graffiti y encendió un cigarro. 

− ¿Fumas? − Yahaba se sorprendió. No esperaba eso de alguien con tal potencia física. Si era capaz de hacer lo que hacía con tabaco, sin él debía de ser como un caballo de carreras. 

− Sí − Kyotani Kentaro era hombre de pocas palabras. 

−No puedes irte metiendo en peleas así − le reprendió −. Pones en evidencia a todo el Seijoh, especialmente a nuestro equipo. − miró a su compañero, pero este se limitó a darle otra calada a su cigarrillo −. Suelta esa mierda y escúchame. 

−Tú no eres el capitán − respondió − ni siquiera eres mi senpai. No puedes darme órdenes, somos iguales. 

−He dicho que lo sueltes − Yahaba soltó la bolsa de hielo y estampó a Kyotani contra el muro. No podía evitarlo: ese chico le sacaba de sus casillas. A la fuerza, logró quitarle el cigarrillo, tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo de un pisotón.   
− ¿¡Qué haces!? − Kyoken hizo honor a su mote y arremetió contra Yahaba, invirtiendo sus posiciones y poniendo al colocador contra la pared. Yahaba sentía los ladrillos clavándose en su espalda por la fuerza con la que Kyotani le estaba apretando, pero no iba a suplicar que le soltara. Si quería ser capitán, tenía que domesticar al perro, y como que se llamaba Yahaba Shigeru que lo iba a conseguir. Estaba pensando una frase mordaz que decir cuando Kyotani le soltó súbitamente y se fue. 

− ¿Adónde vas? − No se giró −. ¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando! 

Yahaba recogió su bolsa de hielo y se dejó caer en el suelo. No iba a correr detrás de Kyotani Kentaro, eso estaba claro, y tampoco iba a volver a su casa hasta que no se le hubiera bajado un poco la inflamación de la cara. Suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a manejar un equipo entero si no era capaz ni de retener a uno durante más de diez minutos? 

−Toma − una nueva bolsa de hielo le cayó del cielo, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Kyoken con una botella en la mano. 

−Gracias − respondió sin más. Se deshizo de la bolsa vieja, sucia y casi derretida, y se puso la nueva. Kyotani le quitó el tapón a la botella y le dio un trago 

− ¿Qué es eso? 

−Vodka negro − Le pegó otro trago y Yahaba sintió ganas de vomitar. 

− ¿A palo seco?

− ¿Quieres? − Yahaba apreció que, después de dos tragos, Kyotani temblaba un poco más de la cuenta. 

−Gracias − Yahaba cogió la botella y la escondió detrás de su cuerpo. No la rompía por no llenar la calle de cristales. 

−Devuélvemela.   
−No. − Yahaba no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer − Como te bebas esto, el lunes hay que llevarte al entrenamiento en carretilla. 

−Yo controlo.

−Sí, como la dirección de los remates... 

Kyotani mostró señas de querer pegarle, pero recordó que cualquier golpe que le diera a Yahaba, terminaría con la botella de vodka destrozada. Se sentó frente a él, hirviendo de rabia. Si Yahaba hubiera tenido uno de esos trastos que echan agua, le habría rociado con ella. 

−No necesito niñera − le espetó. 

−No soy tu niñera, soy tu superior. 

− ¿Tú? − pronunció la palabra como si estuviera escupiendo. 

−Soy el futuro capitán del equipo. − dijo triunfante − El sucesor de Oikawa. 

− ¿Estas intentando controlarme? − Kyotani le miró con los ojos entrecerrados − ¿Intentas conseguir lo que Oikawa nunca logró? 

−No lo voy a intentar − no se iba a dejar achantar por Kyoken − Lo voy a conseguir. 

Por toda respuesta, Kyotani avanzó rápidamente hacia él y, volcándose sobre su cuerpo, apoyó la mano izquierda contra el muro en el que Yahaba se recostaba, muy cerca de su cabeza. 

−Qué... ¿Qué haces? − Aquella situación le incomodaba. Kyotani estaba demasiado cerca. Podía oler el aroma a vodka de su aliento y sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Podía ver la tensión del músculo de su brazo al apoyarse contra la pared. Podía ver la decisión y la agresividad en sus ojos. Nunca lo admitiría, pero tenía miedo. Kyotani lo sabía. 

−Demostrarte quién manda. − sonrió malévolamente −. Uke. 

− ¿¡Uke!? − Yahaba se incorporó de un brinco y levantó el brazo, dispuesto a romperle la nariz al idiota de Kyotani de un golpe, pero, para su sorpresa, el otro se limitó a apartarse y recuperar la botella, que había quedado desprotegida. 

− Por fin − volvió a destaparla y a beber bajo la atónita mirada del colocador. 

−Serás hijo de... − Yahaba se sentía tremendamente estúpido. Tanto que ni pegarle a Kyotani la paliza de su vida lograría hacerle sentir menos humillado. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, el perro loco se dejó caer al lado de Yahaba a seguir bebiendo. Ya no volvió a quitarle la botella. A esas alturas, si se moría le traía al pairo. 

Pasaron varios minutos, y ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzo alguno por tratar de entablar una conversación. Yahaba ya había tirado la toalla de poder decir nada que le hiciera quedar mejor. También había desistido de dormir bien esa noche. Se volvió hacia Kyotani, y para su sorpresa, lo descubrió durmiendo con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared. Sin quererlo, Yahaba empezó a analizar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, que eran mucho más finos de lo que parecía cuando estaba despierto. Desaparecida la mueca de enfado que siempre adornaba su rostro, sus facciones relajadas y pacíficas recordaban a las de un niño. De hecho, Yahaba no pudo evitar pensar que con el pelo largo incluso podría parecer una chica. Se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar aquello, pero Kyotani Kentaro era atractivo de una manera muy particular: esa feminidad oculta de su rostro, ese ímpetu que caracterizaba todos sus actos... Eran cosas que le invitaban a querer domar a aquel perro loco, a tenerlo completamente bajo su control. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar la escena de antes. Tal vez dominar al perro no fuera la única opción sugerente. Tal vez dejarse llevar por su locura también estaba bien. Rememoró la tensión de sus músculos, el calor de su cuerpo y la sensación de estar completamente a su merced. Jugar al cazador cazado podría ser divertido, y más aún si después de eso demostraba que en realidad él era el amo de aquel perro salvaje. No era cuestión de amansarlo. No. Le gustaba Kyotani Kentaro tal y como era, con sus arranques agresivos y su lado salvaje. Quería ser el receptor de aquella ira. Quería ser el único que supiera que se escondía en realidad detrás de esa fachada. Quería conocerle entero, y mediante ese poder, controlarle. Quería ser el único amo de aquel perro loco. Ser el único que sabía que, en realidad, no estaba tan loco.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Sabíais que el Kyohaba es la opción número 40 en la lista de pairings posibles de Yahaba? ¿TAN CRACK SHIPPEO? A mí esa escena de la segunda temporada en la que se empotran contra la pared me pareció muy shippeable T.T Pero se ve que al fandom de AO3 no :(
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo de una pairing tan secundaria, y la verdad es que ha sido una experiencia bastante divertida y que estoy segura de que repetiré: da mucha libertad saber que juegas con personajas que no están tan metidos en el corazón de los lectores, de los que no hay tanto headcanon (ni canon). Ha sido una labor gratificante <3 además, el estilo de relación de este par tampoco se corresponde con la clase de amor del que suelo escribir, y ha sido interesante explorar eso también. Espero que os haya gustado y que ahora el KyoHaba tenga un hueco un poquito más grande en vuestros corazones <3 <3 ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
